


give me some candy before i go

by chameleonmikey



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Dumb fights, Fluff, M/M, dumb boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2467742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chameleonmikey/pseuds/chameleonmikey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Calum offered Michael a skittle, and when Michael declined and followed up with the statement ‘skittles suck. M&M’s are better,’ Calum stupidly fought back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	give me some candy before i go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [irwiins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irwiins/gifts).



> i started writing this like a month ago, forgot about it and just found it today and finished it in like an hour im sorry  
> for ellie xo

Calum thinks he really should have the foresight to see what was going to happen. Unfortunately, that wasn’t the case. He also should have had the foresight to not argue. Unfortunately, that didn’t happen either. 

So, when Calum offered Michael a skittle, and when Michael declined and followed up with the statement ‘skittles suck. M&M’s are better,’ Calum stupidly fought back. 

They were sitting on the couch, legs tangled and Calum’s head resting on Michael’s shoulder. Michael had his arms crossed instead of running his hands through Calum’s hair or holding Calum like he normally would be.   
“Michael, give it up. Skittles are superior,” Calum said in his toughest voice.  
“You’re wrong. M&M’s are chocolate. Skittles are like, cow bones or something,” Michael said childishly. 

“You’re the wrong one,” Calum said, sitting up and leaning away from Michael to look him in the face. Michael met his glare with an equally angry glare, eyebrows furrowed.   
“No, obviously you are. M&M’s are the best thing ever. And there’s so many different kinds, too. All Skittles have is sour,” Michael said and he sounded like he was fighting for women's rights or something, not candy. 

“M&M’s are just chocolate with a stupid hard shell around them. Skittles are different,” Calum said before standing up to stalk off to his room. A few moments later, Calum heard Michael’s own room door slam from the other side of the hotel room. Calum fell asleep in his clothes, fuming. 

By morning though, he had forgotten all about the argument. He walked sleepily out of his room, rubbing his eyes. Michael was sitting on the couch playing Destiny.   
“Hey,” Calum said, voice laced with sleep.   
“Hi,” Michael said shortly. Calum stopped in his walk to the kitchen and turned to look at Michael confusedly.   
“What’s your problem?” Calum asked, wincing slightly at how harsh it came out.

Michael didn’t reply. Calum watched him for a moment before shrugging to himself and going to make himself breakfast. He opened the cupboard to look for his box of cereal but couldn’t see it. All he could see what the ridiculous amount of bags of M&M’s thrown carelessly into the cupboard. 

Everything that happened last night came rushing back to Calum and he groaned angrily.   
“Michael, where the fuck is my cereal?” Calum shouted.  
“Don’t know what you’re talking about,” Michael shouted back coldly.   
“Fuck you,” Calum replied. “I’m going to a cafe or something.” Without bothering to even look at his appearance, Calum paused only to grab his wallet before storming out of the hotel room. 

The cafe was good, but not as good as his goddamn cereal would have been. Or some Skittles. 

The next day, the band were back on the tour bus. After having breakfast at the cafe, Calum had raided a local grocery store and bought maybe 20 or so bags of Skittles. He had hid them around the bus, some packets opened with the Skittles in containers or strewn through Michael’s bed, and some packets left unopened, stuffed in cupboards and suitcases. 

Nobody seemed to notice until they were about to go to sleep.   
“Cal, why are there Skittles in my cereal?” Luke asked cautiously.   
“Why are you having cereal at 10 pm?” Calum asked, avoiding the question.  
“Because I’m hungry. Answer the question,” Luke said.   
“Because Skittles are superior,” was all Calum said. 

“No they are fucking not. Your taste buds are warped,” Michael snapped before leaving the room in a huff. Honestly, Calum had forgotten Michael had been in the room, but he was glad that he had been.   
“What the hell did you do?” Ashton asked, leaning in the doorway of the toilet.   
“Nothing!” Calum said defensively, but he didn’t think Luke and Ashton believed him since as soon as that was out of his mouth, there was an angry roar from the bed area. 

“Calum Thomas Hood, you better fucking run!” came Michael’s raging yell. Calum’s eyes widened comically and he darted past Ashton, into the toilet. He locked the door, breathing hard.   
“What happened?” he could hear Luke ask.  
“Fucker put Skittles all through my fucking bed,” Michael said. 

None of the fans had to know that Calum slept in the toilet that night in concern for his own safety. Ashton and Luke found it hilarious. The next day, however, they did not. 

“Get your shit together. We have an interview today,” Luke said. Calum and Michael weren’t on speaking terms and the tension between them would be obvious on camera.  
“I’ll get my shit together when Calum admits M&M’s are better,” Michael told Luke from the couch, not looking up from his game of Fifa.   
“And I’ll get my shit together when Michael just admits he’s wrong and gives it up,” Calum said from his spot by the kitchen bench.   
“Whatever. It’ll be your own fault if you both stop being faves,” Luke grumbled and he and Ashton left. Michael and Calum glared at each other before following them out. 

The interview went fine until it didn’t.   
“Ok, courtneys5sosaf asked ‘does it ever get hard being with the same three guys all the time?’” the interviewer said. Calum thought he name was maybe Tara.   
“Well, I mean, there’s always gonna be the ‘urgh you’re so annoying, leave me alone,’ moments, but we all get on really well,” Ashton said.  
“Yeah, we’re like brothers. We love each other so we get over it,” Luke added on.

“Michael? Calum?” Tara prompted the boys. They hadn’t said much the whole interview.   
“I think that… there’s little things that the others can do that are just so totally wrong and you’re pissed at each other because they’re obviously wrong but they won’t admit it,” Michael said.   
“Yeah, it’s hard when one of the other boys can be so stubborn, especially when they’re obviously, like Michael said, wrong,” Calum said with a pointed look at Michael. Michael only glared back in return. 

“Oh,” the interviewer said. She could obviously pick up something was wrong and moved onto the next question, leaving Michael and Calum alone unless they chose to speak up, which, most of the time, they didn’t. 

“Ashton, I’m rooming with you,” Calum said forcefully when they arrived at their next hotel after the interview.   
“No you’re not,” Ashton said. “I’m rooming with Luke. Sorry, mate,” He didn’t look very sorry.   
The argument that followed lasted over half an hour. It ended with Calum hiding in his bedroom and Michael hiding in the other bedroom. Both boys were hungry and Michael wanted to play Fifa in the lounge, but neither would be the first to leave their room. It was an act of defiance. They both fell asleep hungry and unshowered. 

Calum woke up thanking God he was an early riser. He went for his morning run, thankfully only meeting a couple fans, and decided to stop at the shops before heading back to the hotel. He only bought as much as he could carry. A couple skittle packets in each hand. 

When he arrived back at the hotel, Michael was still in bed - nothing unusual. Calum took the opportunity to put skittles inside the cases of Michael’s favourite video games, Michael’s cereal - paybacks a bitch, - and in the box of Michael’s next hair colour dye. Calum sat happily eating the leftover skittles. 

Calum was glad he had fled the room to Luke and Ashton’s room when he had heard Michael stir. The roar of rage Michael let out when he found the skittles in his cereal was as loud as if they were standing right beside each other. 

Michael could take the cereal, really. He could take the hair dye. What he couldn’t take, was the skittles in the video game. That was where he drew the line. Michael flat out refused to talk to Calum at all. 

Two days passed, one concert, five interviews, two nights in close proximity in the tour bus. Michael and Calum made a point to never be in the same room as each other, and choose the bunk beds the furthest away from the others. Luke and Ashton attempted to fix them, once even locking them in a room together, but Calum and Michael would only sulk until the boys gave up. 

The only time either of them acknowledged each other was when Michael tweeted about their feud.   
‘@Michael5SOS: m&ms are better than skittles anyone who says different especially @Calum5SOS is wrong’  
The fans went crazy, some agreeing, some disagreeing, some saying ‘children children no fighting.’ No matter what any of them said, Calum and Michael still wouldn’t talk. 

They didn’t even interact at all (besides glares here and there) until a concert three days after Calum’s revenge. It was Calum’s verse of If You Don’t Know, the part that Michael was normally in awe of. 

This time, he wasn’t even listening. Luke picked up Michael’s abandoned guitar, and Michael made his way over behind Calum. He pulled a giant packet of M&Ms and quickly ripped it open. Surprisingly, the crowd wasn’t giving anything away. Halfway through Calum’s verse, Michael tipped the entire packet over Calum’s head. Before Calum could even realize what had happened, Michael darted over to his side of the stage again. The crowd was in hysterics, screaming and cheering.

As soon as they were off stage, Calum tackled Michael.  
“What the hell, you shitstick,” Calum said from on top of Michael.   
“M&Ms,” was all Michael said. He was panting from the heaviness of Calum on top of his chest.   
They glared at each other, faces close, until Ashton pulled Calum up. 

“You two need to get a hold of yourself. You’re gonna freaking break up the band over candy,” Ashton practically growled. It was so uncharacteristic for Ashton that Michael and Calum were stunned into silence and wide eyes.  
“Don’t bother coming back to the bus unless you’re lovey-dovey,” Luke said before grabbing Ashton’s hand and pulling him away to watch One Direction perform. 

Calum and Michael didn’t break the silence they had going on. Normally, they would meet fans, but neither were in the mood. They both felt kind of bad, but they were allowed to have feelings - they were human beings, and it would be better in the long run. 

They stayed sat on the floor, pointedly avoiding making eye contact with each other. Eventually, they were forced to leave the area and, because of the glare they caught Ashton sending them, they left to find a room together. 

When they finally found an empty room, they still didn’t talk. Calum pulled a packet of skittles out of his pocket and popped a few in his mouth.   
“You’re such a fucking dick,” Michael said after a while, his eyes trained on Calum’s chewing mouth.   
“You’re the one who poured M&M’s on me on stage. They were melted,” Calum said. He had tried to sound angry but it came out amused. He hoped Michael hadn’t picked up on the tone, but by the look in Michael’s eyes, Calum hadn’t been lucky. 

“Maybe if you just admitted that M&M’s are better,” Michael said, lips quirked in a slight smile.  
“You’re not such a shit about how we all have different favourite pizza toppings,” Calum said.   
Michael realized he had an extremely good point, but he would never tell Calum that. 

“I guess… I just. You’re my favourite person, and I want to be able to share my favourite candy with you,” Michael said after a while. “I want to be able to have movie nights with just you, without the others, and eat M&M’s and cuddle and I just wish we loved the same things, because every time we disagree, I feel like I’m delirious and we wouldn’t be good together, and… I dunno, Cal.”

Calum couldn’t say anything. He opened his mouth to speak but the words died in his throat and he ended up resembling a fish. They wouldn’t be good together? That didn’t sound platonic. Calum realized that pleased him. Michael’s face was blushed a bright red and he ducked his head shamefully. 

 

“Mikey... “ Calum said after what felt like an eternity. Michael’s head shot up, eyes wide and hopeful.  
“Yeah?” Michael said.  
“You’re my favourite person, too,” Calum said, and then his lips were pressed against Michael’s. It was a short and sweet kiss, more of a peck than anything. 

Michael’s expression reminded Calum of sunshine. He had pressed his fingers against his lips in shock, but they were wide in a bright smile.   
“Oh,” was all Michael said.   
“Just because we prefer different candy doesn’t mean we can’t be good together, you noob,” Calum said. 

When they returned to the bus, Luke yelled about regretting his statement and ‘for the love of god, tone done the lovey-dovey shit.’


End file.
